Connectors for the above purposes are known. Straight junctions, elbow junctions or T-junctions can be formed by such connectors. The connectors must provide at least as much protection as the ducts and/or hoses in which the electrical wires or cables are installed. Such connectors must also take into account the limited space available for such installations in an aircraft.
Conventional connectors leave room for improvement especially regarding the ease of access and the convenient reclosing of the access openings and with regard to avoiding any disassembly or even a partially disassembly of connector components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,598, United Kingdom Patent 2,016,215, French Patent 1,142,856, and Swiss Patent 526,215 relate to connectors of the above type. These conventional connectors have a common feature in that a tubular connector member is divided into two halves which must be disassembled at least partly for providing the required access to the connector and which must then be assembled again upon completion of the work. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,598 shows two tubular connector sections that are fixed to each other by rings and a screw connection. The structure disclosed in British Patent Publication 2,016,215 is similar to that of the U.S. Patent, however the ring has been replaced by a sleeve. The constructions according to the French and Swiss Patents use connector half shells which interconnect separate channels for the conductors or cables. A problem with the just described conventional connectors is seen in the need for at least a partial disassembly of the connector when access is required.
French Patent Publication 2,050,611 (Goyer et al.), published Apr. 2, 1971 discloses a cylindrical tubing having an opening that is closeable by a removable lid for the purpose of inspecting wires installed in the tubing.
French Patent Publication 1,347,147 (Societe'), published on Nov. 18, 1963 discloses tubes forming protective ducts for electrical wires or cables. The ducts are provided with access openings and covers.
British Patent 257,100 (Hanff), published Aug. 26, 1926, discloses a suitably shaped plate that forms a normally closed cover hinged to a conduit or duct for electrical cables, the cover can be intentionally opened.
German Patent Publication 1,985,028 (Bosch), published May 9, 1968 discloses a T-coupling for cable ducts with covered access holes closeable by a cover and a seal. The respective access hole is at least as large as a cross-section of a duct or pipe portion opposite the hole which is arranged in alignment with the hole.
German Patent Publication 1,260,579 (Garrara), published Feb. 8, 1968, discloses a bushing for connecting two pipe sections holding electrical cables. The bushing has a hole or window and the pipe section also has a correspondingly shaped window. If the bushing is rotated relative to the pipe section the window can be opened or closed.
German Patent Publication 7,239,642 (Vedder), published Jan. 25, 1973, discloses a plug-in electrical outlet with covers having hinging axes extending in parallel to the plug-in direction.